


Breakfast Can Wait

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Vampire Steve Rogers, sort-of-somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny drabble. Vampire Skinny Steve is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Can Wait

“Mmm…” a satisfied sound vibrated in Bucky’s throat, still half-asleep, his eyes closed while he dreamt of something sweet.

“Ahh…. oh yeah….”

Bucky’s hands slid under the pillow, teeth scraping against his lower lip as he writhed within the sheets.

“Ohhh, ohh, ow…ow, _OWW! STEVE!_ ”

He snapped his eyes open, breath coming in fits and starts as he reached down to his waist grabbing at the sheet and lifting it up to reveal Steve lying with his head resting on Bucky’s thigh. He was grinning back at him all innocence, golden hair gorgeously ruffled from being underneath the bedclothes, and his pointed canines stained crimson with blood.

“ _Steve._ ” Bucky said sternly. 

“Buck, m’hungry!” Steve whined before he swirled his tongue oh-so-slowly over the two little puncture marks he had made on the inside of Bucky’s thigh, sealing them up. 

“And you couldn’t wait till I woke up? Jesus, you’re a fuckin’ asshole sometimes Steve, I was having this amazing dream…”

Steve trailed pale fingers against the marks as they already began to fade. “You’re no fun. Can’t help if I want a taste of you…” He drawled, his turquoise eyes glinting as he crawled up Bucky’s naked form and wrapped his skinny arms around him. 

“I’ve got something you can eat, maybe it’ll keep you goin’ for a while until breakfast.” Bucky hitched an eyebrow, the tiniest beginnings of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Steve snorted. “So we’re playing the cheap innuendo game are we? Alright baby, I’m game.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and took hold of his lover’s bony shoulders in his hands.

“Steven Grant Rogers, get that beautiful mouth wrapped around my cock now.”

That made Steve let out a full-on laugh, his head falling back and slender fangs bared as he cackled on Bucky’s lap.

“Something funny about that Captain?” Bucky was all seriousness. “You gonna suck me off or not?”

Steve snapped a salute. “Sir, yes sir!”

He stealthily worked his way back down Bucky’s naked form, stopping only to drag the tip of his canine against a hard nipple. “Think you can keep quiet?” Steve purred. Bucky was trying so hard not to gasp as the sensation shot straight to his cock, but he stayed silent, nodding towards his groin impatiently.

“Oho Sergeant Barnes, I swear I’m gonna have you HOWLING…”

Bucky’s satisfied grin as he relaxed back on the pillow disappeared quickly enough as Steve more than kept his promise...

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by this [Prince song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFdUIhVG7hQ) :D


End file.
